


Were You Dazzled By The Same Constellation?

by starcrossed (starsandnightskies)



Series: Femslash Drabbles [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Mermaid!Kara, Mermaids, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandnightskies/pseuds/starcrossed
Summary: The first thing Lena noticed was that she was, in fact, not naked. Two shells in blue shimmering shades covered her breasts, though it was a mystery to Lena how they stayed in place without any visible means of sticking to her skin. The next thing she noticed were her eyes, also blue and shimmering, but in an entirely different manner than the shells. The third thing she saw was that she was beautiful.The fourth was the tail.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morganaes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganaes/gifts).



> Guess who's back, back again? It's me with my Supercorp fics. Tell a friend. 
> 
> Title from Echosmith's Bright. Inspired by the one and only [Ana](http://lenvluthor.tumblr.com) and her never ending supply of Supercorp head canons. Love ya!

Lena let out a deep breath once she looked out over the wide ocean. It was a quiet spring day and the ocean was calm. Gulls were flying overhead and she could hear them cawing at each other, every once in a while one of them diving down to the ocean in the hopes of finding something edible. Her hair was blowing out behind her in the ocean breeze and she felt like she could breathe again.

She’d had Jess book a holiday for her to some seaside resort, to get away from her busy schedule and, mostly, her family. Her brother was in jail and her mother kept insisting she had to visit him but she didn’t want to. In her eyes, Lex had screwed up big time when he went and became a villain and fought Superman. And she had no intentions to visit him and forgive him, no matter what her mother told her or attempted to guilt trip her into.

Lena had always loved the ocean, the waves ever going, crashing onto the beach, ruthless and never stopping for anything, a force of nature like Lena wished she could be. Maybe then, her mother wouldn’t try to waltz all over her like she used to do when Lena was a kid. She might be a successful business woman now, but her mother would never see her as one. To her mother, she would always be that little kid the Luthors adopted when she was seven.

As it was a week day, there were hardly any people at the beach, just the way Lena preferred it. She liked the beach better when it was quiet and she could enjoy the sounds of the sea in peace, rather than having children run around screaming everywhere and trying to fly their kites or playing tag.

It was getting dark now and Lena watched the sun set behind the ocean, feeling much more relaxed than she had this morning when she had boarded the plane. Jess had done a good job by picking this resort. It was situated in a desolate area and the nearest town was several miles away. The staff was nice and friendly, but kept their distance so Lena didn’t have to deal with small talk and stunted conversations. She wasn’t good at social interaction if it wasn’t for business.

A splash interrupted her thoughts as she stretched her legs on the balcony by her room. Her room was on the ground floor and there was only a few feet of sand between her and the ocean. Obviously, the ocean splashed more often as waves crashed into each other and onto the beach, but this sounded differently, like a human splash. She had no idea what it could be and, grabbing a cardigan to keep warm, she climbed over the railing of her balcony. As she approached the beach, she heard the noise again, this time closer. It sounded very human indeed and Lena was a bit wary. The resort staff had told her that the beach connected to the rooms wasn’t accessible for anyone other than guests and staff of the resort. And she hadn’t seen any other guests yet.

The splash sounded again and when Lena was finally near the ocean, waves hitting her feet and lower legs, she saw what was causing it. A girl. In the ocean. Naked. With a tail.

Lena shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut. There was no way she saw that correctly. And when she opened them again, the hallucination of the girl was gone. _See_ , she thought triumphantly, _no naked girls with tails in the ocean. You’re just overworked and tired!_

And she returned to her room, crawled right into bed and fell asleep.

The next morning, she laughed at herself for thinking she’d seen a naked girl with a tail. Seriously, she must’ve seen one too many episodes of that strange kids’ show, what was it called again? H2O? Something like that. The rest of the day, she spent reading in the comfortable armchair near the windows of her room, going through a full novel and several magazines before ordering room service for dinner. Her hands itched to reach for her phone and call Jess to ask if the entire company had collapsed without her presence yet but she was able to resist the urge.

Lena had to admit, dinner was superb and she went out to her balcony to enjoy her tea in the light of the setting sun and warm spring breeze when she heard the curious splashing noise again. Despite her earlier thoughts of being insane, she was still curious about the girl she may or may not have hallucinated. So, putting down her mug on the table, she set out again, swinging her leg over the railing and approaching the beach.

She must really have been going insane.

The girl was back, a little closer to Lena this time. Including the tail. She was in the shallow part of the ocean, waves washing over her tail and the soft breeze blowing her wet hair around, making it dry faster.

“Hey!” Lena called out, approaching the girl carefully. “Why are you in the water? It’s spring, not summer. You’re going to catch your death in there!”

The girl whipped around so fast Lena was surprised she didn’t audibly hear her neck crack. The first thing Lena noticed was that she was, in fact, not naked. Two shells in blue shimmering shades covered her breasts, though it was a mystery to Lena how they stayed in place without any visible means of sticking to her skin. The next thing she noticed were her eyes, also blue and shimmering, but in an entirely different manner than the shells. The third thing she saw was that she was beautiful.

The fourth was the tail.

Lena took a deep breath and the girl, probably assuming she was going to scream, waved her arms frantically at her. “Please don’t freak out,” she called. “Let me explain.”

“I wasn’t gonna freak out,” Lena said, slightly offended, but after a sharp look from the girl, she sighed. “Fine, I might have been about to freak out a little. But only internally. No screaming would have been involved.” She gestured at the tail. “You’re not exactly quiet.”

The girl seemed surprised. “Really? I thought I was being pretty stealthy.” It vaguely occurred to Lena that she was having a pretty normal conversation with a girl who had a _tail_. “I’m Kara, by the way. What’s your name?”

“Lena,” Lena replied. “Are you a mermaid?”

Kara looked down at her tail. “I guess so. We prefer merpeople but mermaid works too, I suppose. Alex always says that humans have all these stories and legends about us, but they’re not really true. We don’t sing to lure men to their death, if you were wondering.”

“Those are sirens,” Lena said, surprising herself by her knowledge. “They’re a bit scarier. You don’t look scary at all.”

Kara seemed stuck between offended and satisfied by this statement, but ultimately appeared to settle on satisfied. She moved her tail in front of her, turning to sit so she was facing Lena. When the light of the setting sun reflected just right on Kara’s tail, Lena could see the same shimmering shades of blue in it. It suited Kara, she decided, even though she didn’t know Kara at all.

Lena, fascinated by the idea of actual mermaids living in the oceans, kept asking questions and Kara patiently answered them all. “So can you live in fresh water or does it need to be salt water?”

“Both, but we prefer salt water.” In return, Kara asked all kinds of questions about humans. “Though Alex has told me stories about species of merpeople living in fresh water, so they might be better adapted to fresh water than we are. Is it true humans don’t use the pretty gold coins anymore but weird paper things instead?”

Kara’s scarce knowledge about humans mostly seemed the stem from things they salvaged from ship wrecks (from the 17th century, so it was all very dated) and things Alex, who Lena later learned was her sister, had heard from some hunters.

Surprisingly enough, Lena found that she was getting along quite well with the mermaid. With moments, she still found herself baffled by the idea of _mermaids_ but it was pretty easy to get along with Kara, tail or no tail. And not to mention, she was gorgeous. Lena wondered if it was a mermaid thing or just a Kara thing. She had subtly (she could mentally hear Jess snort at her – subtlety was not her strong point) inquired if sexuality was a thing for merpeople and it turned out that it was pretty similar to human sexualities and that Kara was bi, like Lena.

 As the sky grew darker and the stars came out, Lena and Kara spent their time talking to each other, learning more about each other and each other’s cultures.

“I never see much of the sky,” Kara said wistfully, staring up at the sky as she laid back in the water, face barely above the water. Lena, on the sand, laid back too with her head close to Kara’s. “We rarely come up to land, but I like this spot to just sit and think about things.”

“Did I interrupt you today?” Lena asked.

Kara chuckled. “Not at all, I actually returned today because you were here. Usually, I come once a week but I had to see you again.”

Lena smiled, staring up at the stars and the moon. It was odd, but perfect. _Kara_ was odd but perfect. She couldn’t wait to spend more time with her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read more Supercorp and femslash or want to get notified whenever I write a new Supercorp or femslash fic, subscribe to my account or maybe to the Femslash Drabbles series this work belongs to!
> 
> Also, this might actually get a sequel where they're established and not just meeting for the first time, but don't hold it against me. Sequels are not my forte. Subscribe to this fic if you want to be notified in the rare case I do write one.


End file.
